


Like It Never Even Happened

by heyselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Has an Eating Disorder, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Diners, Eating Disorders, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Recovery, but everything is ok, im sorry, there isn't smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyselene/pseuds/heyselene
Summary: When Dean comes back from purgatory, and he's more than a little messed up. Sam lets him shower, and then hugs him again, holding him tight to his chest. Dean lets out a breath that he thought he would always be holding when he feels the presence of Sam again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Like It Never Even Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this back in 2017 after reading another fic where Dean comes back from purgatory with refeeding syndrome. I'm pretty sure that fic was better than this one, but I can't find it for the life of me (If anyone knows of it, let me know!) Anyways, the writing here is about 3 years old, so I will say I think I have improved, but I'll let you be the judge.
> 
> You should know: Dean has an eating problem here-- it is discussed. Stay safe for anyone who might be affected by this.
> 
> P.S. I've rated this mature because of disordered eating. I think that's a mature topic. Let me know if you think this needs to be changed.

When Dean comes back from purgatory, and he's more than a little messed up. Sam lets him shower, and then hugs him again, holding him tight to his chest. Dean lets out a breath that he thought he would always be holding when he feels the presence of Sam again.

They go out for dinner, and Sam grins as Dean gets to become reintroduced to cheeseburgers. Sam picks a place with good beer and homemade pie and Dean is grateful.

But the cheeseburger reminds him of raw meat and the fries of rotten bodies. The cherry pie slimes together like blood and the beer like urine. Dean wrinkles his nose and decides to drink his water slowly first.

Dean wonders why he's stuck on the burger. He's been eating leaves, bark, and the occasional wild fish, so why isn't this better food better?

He shovels a couple of bites of pie and pretends to eat half the cheeseburger while Sam is in the bathroom. The pie squirms down his throat. Dean winces as he stuffs the burger in his coat pocket.

.

Sam makes pancakes and they don't remind Dean of anything, so he eats six. But then he's laying on the couch and his stomach is cramping and his head is pounding and he dashes to the bathroom and throws it mostly up because it was too much.

Sam rushes in and watches him like a concerned mother. He's torn between concern for himself and joy when Sam rubs his back for comfort.

Dean pretends he's puking because the eggs in the pancakes were bad.

.

Sam laughs when Dean starts to eat a salad with him at lunch, and Dean blushes. Sam frowns when Dean picks around the meat. Sam bites his lip as Dean orders another one at dinner.

Sam worries because hunters only avoid simple pleasures if they're cursed or have a death wish. He thinks maybe Dean has both.

Sam makes pancakes again, and Dean eats three and he throws up again, and they both secretly can't understand what is going on.

Dean has a bowl of tomato soup at dinner and Sam asks him what's wrong and Dean doesn't know what to say because he can't eat and he doesn't know why.

He throws up the tomato soup on the car ride home, just barely alerting Sam before pulling over and retching it up like milky blood.

He winces at its consistency and he ends up curled in the driver's seat with Sam pulling him as close as he can get.

Sam watches him closely and worries about what could be going on with his brother.

Sam does research and buys Dean crackers and summer sausage.

Dean stomachs it, and in a couple of days, he can stomach cheese as well.

Dean is able to eat two pancakes without throwing up, and he's relieved but also confused.

Sam goes to a clinic and asks questions and he comes home with a packet labeled, "Eating Disorders." Dean yells and they fight because Dean is not a teenage girl and he doesn't have a stupid eating disorder. Sam tries to explain, but Dean slaps Sam instead.

They don't talk until lunch when Dean tries to order his second burger and Sam says no. Dean is upset until Sam explains Refeeding Syndrome, a non-mental eating disorder that is caused by a lack of nutrition over an extended period of time.

Dean asks if its treatable and Sam says yes, and together they read the information Sam got from the clinic. Dean forces Sam to put ice on the barely-there red mark that Dean left on his face.

Sam and Dean feel the spark again when they are in passing to grab razors or get a beer from the motel fridge, and Sam kisses Dean suddenly in a gas station candy isle while Dean is looking for something light that he can eat. Dean kisses back because he doesn't really want to hold back any longer. They buy gummy bears even though they make Dean nauseous.

Dean eats fruit and then chips, and then sandwiches, and then a little slice of pie.

Sam lays Dean out and realizes that under his clothing, Dean is skin and bones. Sam feels sick and possessive, and he takes Dean apart like no one else can.

Dean eats four pancakes and this time Sam uses chocolate chips in the batter.

Slowly Dean's appetite comes back, and so does some weight, and Sam rejoices in his health, while Dean is proud to have his muscles and lady-killer body back.

.

It's been a year, and a new Batman movie is out. Sam and Dean go to the theater and get popcorn and cheesy pretzels and kitkats and soda and goodnplenties, and Dean can eat it all.

They make out in the back on a foamy red seat, and Sam's hands are down Dean's pants and Dean is sucking in air and they're moving in time as the movie flashes. It's loud and gory and they're acting like teenagers and it disgusts them both just a little, but Dean leans close, with his body fully him, and whispers to Sam about something that Dean will only ever feel for Sammy. Sam jerks his movements and stutters at Dean's confession. He pulls him closer and breathes his concurring response and just like that they're alive and in love and purgatory never even happened.


End file.
